narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Release: Rasenshuriken
Name: * Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Offensive * Range: Initial: Short Attack (0-5m), Completed: Long range (0-10m+) * User: Naruto Uzumaki * Debut (Anime): Shippūden Episode 87 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 339 * Completion (Manga): Chapter 432 Overview The Wind Release: Rasenshuriken is a variation of the Wind Release: Rasengan, similar to the Great Ball Rasengan being a variation of the standard Rasengan. Naruto first used this jutsu to defeat Kakuzu a fomer member of Akatsuki, destroying three of his hearts. By manipulating the wind chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, Naruto was able to create four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gives off a loud bell-like screech which is so powerful that it creates a storm around the area. If the technique successfully makes contact, the victim becomes trapped in a vortex of wind chakra blades which attack the body on a cellular level so many times that even Kakashi Hatake is unable to count them all with his Sharingan eye. The wind chakra severs the chakra and nerve channels in the body. The Rasenshuriken is a vastly dangerous and powerful jutsu, due to the fact that Naruto could not originally throw the Rasenshuriken as the name would have people believe; thus creating the problem of the user being partially caught in the blast and damaged like the victim, though at a lesser level (mainly the arm used to direct the technique). According to Yamato, at this point the technique is only half complete. However, as of Naruto's fight with Pain, Naruto has learned to overcome the damage to his own body by throwing the Rasenshuriken, thus completing the technique as well as perfecting its use. Drawbacks The technique initially had two drawbacks, the lesser of which is the amount of Chakra needed to create the Technique. The greater drawback being that it was a double-edged sword. While it could utterly devastate any opponent trapped in the vortex, it also greatly damaged the user's body due to the fact that it was still a melee range technique at this level. When Naruto used the Rasenshuriken twice on Kakuzu, it caused Naruto limited cellular damage and a few broken bones in the arm used to direct the technique. Thus the Fifth Hokage decreed the Rasenshuriken as a Kinjutsu, forbidding it as it could cause Naruto to be unable to manipulate chakra at all and possibly causing paralysis if important bones or organs were fractured. Overcoming the Drawbacks Naruto was later able to refine the Rasenshuriken while training in Hermit Mode. After revealing it in his fight against Pain, he was able to throw it, thus preventing any damage from the jutsu to his own body. Furthermore, the Rasenshuriken now expands a short while after being thrown thus increasing its radius of attack. However, this technique seems to tire out Naruto easily. NARUTO was not able to beat pain so i had no choose but to use the demon fox power at 9 tails and naruto does a new move called mircle rasengan its way more stronger then the wind rasengan Refined Rasenshuriken Unlike the first level of this technique, the Rasenshuriken does not appear to inflict damage on it's user. This could be because Naruto was in Hermit Mode at the time, or that he refined it to a safer, less destructive technique. It could also be due to the fact that Naruto was at a distance from the enemy when the Rasenshuriken made contact. Due to the chakra required, Naruto was able to use this technique twice while still in Hermit Mode. On top of that, when the refined Rasenshuriken is thrown, it maintains itself hovering in the air for a brief amount of time thanks to the spinning chakra. Naruto has stated he can only use the Rasenshuriken twice in Hermit Mode. Trivia * When thrown, the Rasenshuriken resembles the Destructo-Disk technique used by Krillin in the Dragonball series. Except for the core of the Rasenshuriken which is still shaped like a ball. * With Naruto being able to throw the Rasenshuriken proves that Choji's guess was right when he asked if Naruto can throw it when he first used it (but when it was an incomplete jutsu, it was a blank-range directed so if he did throw it, the power disappeared as well). * It is a reasonable assumption that the reason Naruto is able to throw the completed version is because, like the frog katas, is that it uses the natural energy around him to maintain it for a given time. See Also * Rasengan * Wind Release: Rasengan * Great Ball Rasengan Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu Jutsu classification::Kinjutsu Jutsu type::Wind Release he:ראסנשוריקן